Posta Mundi/25
'posta_Mundi, frase #25' Esperanto: En la vivo de viro trovighas tri periodoj: la unua kiam li kredas je Avo Frosto, la dua kiam li ne plu kredas je Avo Frosto, kaj la tria kiam li mem farighas Avo Frosto. Ido: Esas tri periodi en la vivo di viro: l'unesma, kande lu kredas ye Santa Klaus, la duesma, kande lu ne plus kredas ye Santa Klaus, e la triesma, kande lu ipsa divenas Santa Klaus. Interlingua: In le vita de un viro tres periodos existe: Le prime es quando ille crede a Santa Claus, le secunde quando ille non plus crede a Santa Claus, e le tertie es quando ille ipse deveni Santa Claus. Occidental/Interlingue: Durante li vive li hom passa tri periodes: Li unesim quande il crede in Sant Nicolas, li duesim quande il ne crede plu in Sant Nicolas, e li triesim quande il self deveni Sant Nicolas. Novial: Es tri periodes in li vivo de viro: li unesmi, kand lo kreda a Sankti Nikolaos, li duesmi, kand lo non plus kreda a Sankti Nikolaos, e li triesmi, kand lo self deveni Sankti Nikolaos. Idiom Neutral: In vit de vir tri periodi eksist: prim es kuande il kred di Santa Nikolao, sekund es kuande il no plu kred di Santa Nikolao, ters es kuande il aut deveni Santa Nikolao. Sibelingua: In vivo de un viro tri periodes existe: li prim es quande il krede ye Santa Klaus, li sekund es quande il ne plu krede ye Santa Klaus, e li triesmi es quande il ipsi deveni Santa Klaus. Eurikido: In le vivo de en viro tre periodos eksistet: le unezmi est uen lo kredet Padro Kristonasko, le duezmi est uen lo no plus kredet Padro Kristonasko, e le treezmi est uen lo ipsi divenit Padro Kristonasko. ARIEL: In le vite de un vire tres periods existe: Le prime es cuando ile crede a Santa Claus, le secunde cuando ile non plus crede a Santa Claus, e le tersie es cuando ile ipse deveni Santa Claus. Sambahsa: Sont tri periodes in id gwit uns wir: prest quando credeiht in Kwelawum, dwot quando neti credeiht in Kwelawum, ed trit quan isswo biht Kwelawos. LdP: In jiva de man ye tri perioda: un-ney es wen ta kredi in Yul-Opa, dwa-ney es wen ta bu kredi pyu in Yul-Opa, tri-ney es wen ta selfa bikam Yul-Opa. Populido: En vive de vir es tri period: unti, kuan il krede ye Papu Noel, duti, kuan il ja no krede ye Papu Noel, e triti, kuan il ips diven Papu Noel. 'Anteparlo' Rosto lingue: Novial Saluto, lekteres. Disi numere bli edite du mensus plu tardim kam blid plana. Li chef-redaktere non-expektablim desaparid durant du mensus, e nur resentim reaparid. Jurnales, e literature in tot, kontena diversi danjeres. Por exemple, un lektere pove mori pro tedo (o pro rido in plu bon-fortunosi kasu). Un koquere riska sufra probant sen dishes. Anke un chef-redaktere de un jurnal riska sen mental saneso, pro ke le lekte li tot textu del jurnal. Kand on koqua, non-kustomal kombinatione de manjabli ingredientes pove provoka non-expektabli efektes. In nusen jurnale lekteres renkontra diversi kombinationes lingual. Tal salade even pavorisa multi homes. Ma si koqueres non vud experimenta, li arte de koquatorie non vud exista. Aminim, li chef-redaktere e kelki plus membres de posta_Mundi resta viva after lekte li omni numeres, dunke anke altri lekteres pove senti se sekuri non mori pro nusen jurnal. E tamen non-expektabli efektes es posibli. Nus avertad. Li proviseres de 100% sekuri ingredientes in disi numere es: Osmund Aukland, Thomas, Aleshandro Shaviero Kasanovo Domingo, Tiberio Madonna, Partaka, Rosto. '*Ila Profeto. Pri la Pregado.' da Khalil Gibrán tradukuro a Ido da '''Partaka' Lore, sacerdotino dicis: 'Parlez' a ni pri la Pregado. E lu respondis: Vi pregas lor via desfortunaji e lor via bezoni, ma vi anke devas pregar lor la kontentigeso di via joyo, e lor via dii di abundeso. *** Quo esas la pregado, se ne l'expanso di via spirito en l'etero vivanta? E se por via konsolaco esas, ke vi varsas la kupo dil bitreso che la spaco, ank esas por via delekteso' desfaldar en ol l'auroro di via kordio. E se vi povas plorar nur kande via anmo vin incitas a pregar, ol anke vin incitos, un-foye e plusa-foye, quankam plorante, til ke vi sucesos ridar. La pregado vin elevas por ke vi renkontrez, cha la spaco, ti qui esas preganta sam-instante, quin, exter la pregado, vi povus ya nul-tempe renkontrar. Konseque, intencez ke via vizito en la templo ne-videbla' esez por nulo plusa kam por l'extazo e la jentila komuniono. Nam se vi eniras la templo kun la nura skopo demandar, vi ne recevos. E se vi eniras ol por vexar vi ipsa, nulu helpos vi staceskar. E se vi eniras ol por pregar por la bonajo di altra personi, vi ne askoltesos. Suficas ke vi enirez la templo ne-videbla. Me ne povas docar a vi la pregado per paroli. Deo ne askoltas via paroli, ecepte kande Lu ipsa esas ta, qua dicas oli per via labii. E me ne povas docar a vi la pregado dil maro, dil foresto e dil monto. Ma vi, ti qui naskabas che l' monti e che l' mari, vi ya povas trovar olia pregado en via kordio. E se vi askoltas en la quieteso dil nokto, vi audos oli modulacante olia silenco. "Patro nia, Tu qua esas nia ento alizita: ke l' volo, qua jacas en ni, esez nia propra volo. Ke tua deziro en ni' esez anke nia propra deziro. Ke tua dezirego en ni' esez to quo transformez nia nokti, qui esas Tua, a jorni, qui anke Tua esas. Ni darfas pregar Tu nulo, pro ke tu prisavas nia bezoni, mem ante ke oli genitesas che ni. Tu esas nia bezono, e kande Tu donas a ni pluso de Tu ipsa, Tu tote Tun donas a ni". 'Krede' ''per Ani Ben Adam traduktione de '''Osmund Aukland' ''lingue: Kamelia, Amelia 'Xenolexica ut via ad interlingua' ex "Kosmoglott" #2, 1922 Nik. Jushmanov Interlingua (alias Latino sine Flexione) Post labores de A. Liptay, J. Lott, W. Rosenberger, E. de Wahl et Academia pro Interlingua existe nullo dubio, que interlingua pote et debe es composito solum aut quasi solum ex thesauro de voces internacionale, maximo de que es græco-latino. Sed pro fac facile studio de isto elementos me recommenda compone et publica opusculos de tale species: # Index comparativo de elementos græco et latino synonymico, p. e. aqua-hydro..., nigro-melano..., amico-phil... etc. Tunc omni studente Interlingua tene in memoria ambo elemento. # Index de pathonimos, i. e. de voces que es internationale in principio, sed habe forma irregulare, non analogico, divergente... p. e. pathonimos italo es m'ali'nco'n'''ia, sind'a'cato, cron'a'ca..., anglo: tendenc'y', ex'a'mple, princip'le'... polono: pr'a'sa (pressa) etc. Interlinguista de omni natio debe habe tale index ut “aviso” aut “memento”. # Novo exploratione de affixos internationale cum tendentia de vocabul-compositione plus regulare et inter-analogico. Nam nos habe nunc casus ut: social'ista''' et radical'e' apud social'ismo' et radical'ismo'; phil'antropo et germano'philo; ultra, multo voce es internationale, sed habe sensu arbitare aut destruente analogia, p. e. botanica (de Gr. bótanon “herba”) in loco de phyto'logia, apud '''zoo'logia; columbario sine columbas; ovatione sine ovis etc. Omni tale casu es colligendo et publicando pro critica et contra-propositiones utile. Critica interessante de xenolexica actuale es ab Georg Baner, auctore de Spelin, (supplemento ad suo vocabulario), sed illo es aliquantulum diatribico: illo, p. e. dic, que “persona” es indicato per multo suffixos: -ista, -ario, -er, -ico, -iker etc., et inter altro -al in admir'''al, sed ultimo es voce arabo (amir-al-ma, “imperatore de aqua, de mare”, ergo articulo definito arabo). Solvo del krosvorde "Rex sercha Klara" (ex li antei numero del jurnal 24) Blanka e Reda da Frato's Grimm Version en Populido: '''Partaka' Yen ke povri vidua vivay en mikri kaban solitar, avan olkel esay garden kun du rozier: un, den blanki roze's, e l'altri, den redi roze's. Le fema abay du filieta, kels aspektay kualei tis du rozier, e nomesay Blanka e Reda. Els esay tant benigni e vertuozi, tant laboremi e diligenti, ke nos no trovere sam hometa's en le tot mond; nos nur adjunte, ke Blanka esay plu kalmi e dolsi kam sui frata. Reda prizay kure e salte tra prats ed agre's, serche flors e chase ucels, dum ke Blanka preferay rest en le dom, apu sui matra, e help el pri lui labors o lekte ad el lautei, kuan esay nul altri koz facendi. Le du kinda interamay tantei, ke els ekiray interprenant sui manue's, e kuan Blanka dicay: "Nos nul-tempei separeray nos." "No, dum ke nos dureray vive", responday Reda. "To ko es de un den vus, must ese ankei del altri", adjuntay le matra. Oftei, le du frata iray al forest por kolie frage's od altri fruts forestal. Els nul-tempei subisay domaje da bestie's, ma kontrei, nam tis-ci proximeskay ad els plen konfidei. Le lepor iray manje kaul-folie den elui manue's; le kapreol pasturay apu els; le cerve saltay kun joy cirkum els, e le ucels, sur le branche's, kantay por els. Els nul-tempei subisay mem mikri problem. Kuan le nokteske atingay els en le forest, els kushay su ensemblei sur le muske por dorme til le jorneske; elsi matra savay lo e no deskuieteskay pri. Yen ke, un foy, kuan els dormabay en le forest, pos vekigesir dal auror, els viday bel infanto, kun blanki veste brilant, kel siday apu els. Ilu stasiay e regarday els afesionozei; posei, sen dice parol, il eniray le silve. Le kinda's regarday cirkum su, e deskovray, ke els dormabay apu precipis, en olkel sendubtei els falabere se, che le obskurie, els marchabere mem nur un plus paz. Elsi matra dicay ad els ke, max probablei, tal infanto es le anjel kel protekte l' benigni kindar. Blanka e Reda konservay le kaban de sui matra tantei net ed aranjat, ke vide ol produktay ver joy. Somerei, Reda sorgay le dom, ed omni matin, pre ke lui matra vekere, elti pozay ad elci ram den flors avan le lit; e semprei esay un roze den singli rozier. Vintrei, Blanka acenday le faire e suspenday le kaldier; e le kaldier, kel esay latun, brilay kual or pur, nam ol esabay tre netigat e brunigat. Ye l' nokteske, kuan nivay, le matra dicay: "Blanka: klozeu per rigle l' porde!" Ed els sideskay, omni tri, apu l' kamen, e le matra metay sui binokle e lektay den gran libre. Le puera's askoltay, dum filife laboremei; apu els, sursulei, jasiay mutonet, e dopei, pozat sur perche, yen ke blanki kolombet dormay kap-sub-alei. Certen die, kuan omni tri esay asemblat, on frapay le porde: "Aperteu, Reda! To eseray ul ped-irante, kel serche refujey", dicay le matra. E yen ke Reda hastay por deskloze l' rigle, dum pense ke to eseray ul povri hom; ma to esay urse, kel transiray le porde per sui gros kap nigri. Le puera kriay ed iray retro per salte; le mutonet brameskay, e le kolombet plaudeskay le ale's, dum ke Blanka su celay dop le lit de sui matra. Lorei, le urse parleskay: "No pavoreu! Me no domajeray vus. Me mi-glasieskay e nur dezire kelkei varmeske." "Kompatind urse!", klamay le matra; "sterneu tu apu l' faire e sorgeu, ke tui pel no bruleske." E posei, plu lautei, el dicay: "Blanka! Reda! Adveneu! Vus ya subiseray nul malaje dal urse; lu certei abe plen bon intensie's." Le kinda's proximeskay, e posei, le mutonet e le kolombet, kels no plus pavoray, samagay pazopei. Le urse dicay: "Puera's: sukuseu me til forige l' nivur, kel me porte surpelei!" Ed els kuik prenay balayil e balayay lu til netige lu, dum ke lu, sternat apu l' faire, grunay kun plezur. Apen plu tardei, le kinda's kustumabeskay le prezentie del bestie e faceskay a lu mil malisiaje: els ektiray lui pel, els pozay sui pedets sur lui dors, els movigay lu ad-ci ed ad-la, els frapetay lu per avelanier-verge... E se lu gruneskay, els rideskay. Le urse subisay plezurozei elui lude's, e se, ul foy, lui amiga's kelkei transpasay le limit, lu klamay: "Laseu me vive, Rozeta's! Se vus martirige me, vus mortige vusi fiansato." Lor dormeske, kuan lus omni iray kushe su enlitei, le matra dicay al urse: "Tu darfe reste hemei; talei tu resteray shirmat den le koldie e den le mal veter." Kuan jorneskay, le kinda's desklozay le porde, e le bestie foriray, trotant sur le nivur, e desaparay en le forest. Denpos lorei, lu rivenay omni-vesprei sam-klokei; lu su sternay apu l' faire e permisay al puera's amuze su kun lu tam longei kam els volay; ed els tantei kustumeskay a lu, ke els no klozay le porde til ke sui nigri amik enirabay. Kuan arivay le printemp ed omni lok verdeskay, le urse dicay a Blanka: "Nun, me deve departe, e me no riveneray dum le tot somer." "Ad u tu ire, kar urse?", Blanka kestionay lu. "Al forest, por garde mei trezors e protekte ols kontra l' maligni nans. Dum le vintre, kuan le sul froste, lus no pove ir ek sui kaverne's, nek pove aperte voy ad-suprei; ma nun, kuan le sun ja desfrostigay le sul e varmigay ol, lus acenseray por serche e furte. E koz kel un foy es prenat da lusi manue's ed es portat ad en lusi ter-true's, no facilei pove retroven ad en le lum." Blanka sentay gran tristes pro le departe de sui amik. Kuan el apertay a lu le porde, yen ke le urse shoketay kontra l' rigle e sui pel kelkei laceresay, dum ke Blanka kreday dicerne sorte de or-bril, mem se el no certesay pri. Le urse kuik foriray e desaparay mezei del arbors. Kelkei tempe posei, le matra senday le puera's al forest por serche ligne. Els renkontray gran arbor abatat, ed apu l' trunk, mezei del herbe, els videskay ul koz kel saltay den-later-ad-laterei, ma els no sucesay deskovre ko to esay. Kuan els proximeskay, els viday naneto, keli fasie esay rugizat e desfresh, e kel abay longegi barbe, blanki kual nivur, keli extremaje atrapesabay en fendur del arbor, yen pro ko le hometo saltay kualei kan ligat per korde, sen pove liberige su. Klovagant sui redi ed acendat oklets al kinda's, il dicay ad els: "Ko vus age hi sen reakte? Ka vus no pove vene ci por helpe me?" "Ko eventay a tu, naneto?", kestionay Reda. "Ho, stulti kurioza!", replikay le nano. "Me vizay tranche l' trunk a mikri ligne por mei kokuey. Le gran brande's brulige nosi manjaje, pro ke nosi plade's es mikri, e nos manje mult-minei kam vus, kels es homs plen gran e glutem. Nu, me ja klovagabay le konie, ed omni koz esabere marveloz, ma yen ke ti-ci damnat ligne es tro glat; le konie saltay no-expektatei, e le trunk klozesay ed atrapay mei bel barbe, kel me no pove liberige nun, e do me restay chasat, ve!. Ho, ya! Vus ja pove rideske, stulta's, vax-fasie's! Uf, kuantei ledi vus es!" Le puera's esforsay su admaximei, ma no sucesay liberige l' barbe, kel tant-fortei restabay atrapat. "Me proberay kuere helpe", dicay Reda. "Ho, stulteta's!", grunay le nano per nazal voce. "Por ko vus vol plus homs? Por me, vus ambi sufisie. Ka vus no kapabli trove plu bon solvur?" "Tu resteu trankil!", dicay Blanka. "Me ya solveray le problem." Lorei, el prenay mikri cize, kel el portay enposhei, e tranchay l'extremaje del barbe. Kuan le nano sentay su liber, il sizay sak plenigat per or, kel il depozabay inte l' radiks del arbor e, kargant olti sur sui dors, il grunay: "Kual stulti hometacha's! Vus tranchay parte den mei bel barbe! Le diablo pageu a vus pro lo!" Ed il foriray sen turne sui kap al kinda's. Pok tempe posei, le du frata volay prepare fish-dish. Els do departay por peske, e kuan els arivay vicin le river, els viday mikri bestie, simil a lokuste, kel avansay saltetopei vers le akua, kuazei lu volere enire ol. Kuan els proximeskay, els rikonosay le nano. "Ad u tu ire?", kestionay Reda. "Me supoze, ke tu no voleray lanse tu al akua, ka ya?" "Me no es tant imbecil", klamay le nano. "Ka vus no vide, ke ti damnat fish trane me al river?" Yen ke l' hometo peskantesabay, ma, kun tanti desfortun, kel vent intrikay le krin-fil kun ilui barbe, e kuan gros fish morday, le febli nano no abay sat fortie por ektire lu, ma kontrei: le fish esay ti, kel tranantesay il al akua. Le hometo sizay herbe's e junke's, ma sui esforse's esay plen no-util; il koaktesay sekue l' move's del fish, kun le danjer ese precipitat en le river. Le puera's arivay tre oportunei, sizay il e probay liberige lui barbe, ma plen vanei, nam barbe e fil esay plen intrikat. E yen ke esay nul plus solvur kam iter utilige l' cize e tranche un plus barbe-parte. Kuan le naneto viday lo, klamay ad els: "Stulta's! Pro ko vus desbelige me talei? Ka no sufisiay, ke vus senpintigay mei barbe? Pro ko vus tranche un plus parte den ol? Kualei, nun, me pove prizente me avan mei gente? Inshalah vus mustere kureske sen suole's sub vusi shue's! E le nano, prenant sak plenigat per perle's, kel jasiay interjunkei, foriray dicant nul plus vort, e desaparay dop ston. Altri die, le matra senday al urbe le du frata por kompre fil, aguls, kordons e rubande's. Le voy trairay no-kultivat agre, en olkel, spasiopei, esay gran roks dispersat. Subtei, els viday gran ucel, kel trasay ampli circle's superflugant elsi kaps, e decensant semprei plu multei, til ke lu tervenay sur supraje de rok, ed els kuik auday penetranti angor-kri. Els adkuray la, e viday kun horor, ke agle atrapabay elsi ansien konosato, le nano, e ke le ucel prontesay forporte lu. Le kompatemi kinda's sizay le hometo per sui tot fortie's, e no cesay til ke le agle liberigay sui viktim. Kuan, pos le pavor, le nano sucesay reakte, il klamay per sui voce nazal: "Ka vus no povay sorge me plu diligentei? Vus lacerabe mei vestiet, ed ol es nun plen ruptat e truizat... Stulta's! Stultega's!" E pos kargir sur sui dors saket, kel kontenay cheri stons, il eniray sui kaverne, kel esay la, inte l' roks. Le puera's, kels ja kustumabay pri lui no-gratitude, durigay sui voy e facay sui komise's en le urbe. Kuan els retrovenay, lor pase iter tra l' no-kultivat agre, els surprizay le nano, kel depozabay, sur lok netigat, le cheri stons de sui saket, nam il certesay, ke, ye tant avansat klok, nul hom paseray. Le sun ocidental projektay sui radie's sur le cheri stons, kels brilegay e cintilifay kualei suns; ed olsi kolors esay tant vivas, ke le frata's restay bok-apertitei dum admire ols. "Pro ko vus halte hi e regarde stulti-mienei?", klamay le nano, redeskant pro irasie. E kuan il prontesay durige sui insults al kinda's, yen ke audesay forti grun ed aparay nigri urse, kel ekiray le forest. Terorigat, le hometo probay fuge, ma le urse atingay lu, pre ke lu povere enire sui celey. Lorei, le nano, plen angorigat, suplikeskay: "Kar sior urse: pardoneu a me le vive e me doneray a vu mei gran trezor! Plez atensie omni tis cheri ston, kels es sursulei! No mortigeu me! Ka mikreto e magreto kual me eseray bon manjaje por vu? Vu no mem senteray me interdentei. Plu bon es, ke vu manjeu tis du damnat puera: els eseray bon bokede, groseta's kual fresh kualie's. Manjeu els e bon apetit!" Le urse, sen obedie tal parols, lansay fort ungle-frap al maligni hometo e talei mortigay lu. Le puera's kureskabay, ma le urse vokay els: "Blanka! Reda! No pavoreu! Varteu me! Me marcheray kun vus!" Lorei, els rikonosay lui voce, haltay, e kuan le urse atingabay els, subtei desprenesay lui gros pel e lu transformesay a bel yun viro, kel esay vestizat per or-brokate. Ed il dicay: "Me prinso, e ti maligni nano sorcabay me, furtabay den me mei trezors e kondamnabay me vagade che l' forest kom sovaji urse, til ke me poveray redemte me per lui morte. Nun, il recevay le punis, kel il meritay." E yen ke Blanka mariajay su kun le prinso e Reda kun ilui frato. Els kunpartigay le gran riches, kel nano akumulabay en lui kaverne. Le oldi matra vivay, felis e trankil, apu sui filia's, dum multi yar. El portabay kun su le du rozier, olkels, plantasiat avan elui fenestre, duray produkte singli-yarei sui blanki e redi roze's. '''Ka Testo di Jehovah? Nula problemo! ' Autoro: '''Partaka' (26-2-2007)'' Linguo: Ido Kun mea maxim granda respekto ad Atestanti di Jehovah, same kam ad irg altra religiani, se pacoza, yen mikra anekdoto eventinta ye multa yari ante nun: Dum ke me esis promenanta en parko di Barcelona, venis a me fresh adulto, ilqua, pos introduktir su kom Atestanto di Jehovah, komencis 'parlar' a me pri religio, generale, e pri Jehovah e Lua Testi, konkrete: "Pro ke Jehovah bla, bla, bla..., e ni omna bla, bla, bla..., por ke tal dio bla, bla, bla..., e lore bla, bla, bla", il diskursis. "Jehovah es omna-loke e, nun, Lu regardas ni", il duris. "Ho, yes! Lu es omna-loke..., mem hike..., nun...", me dicis. "Yes", respondis la Testo. "E sub irga formo", me adjuntis. "Ho, yes...! Kompreneble!", asentis la yunulo. "Oke! ME ESAS JEHOVAH", me anuncis grave e solene. E quoniam la Testo ne esis reaktanta pos mea revelajo, me klamis ad il kun mixuro de iraco di Deo e severeso militaristal: "FIRMES, COÑO!" (FERME! STACEZ ATENCE!) E lore... Nu, tal anekdoteto advere eventis, ma, kompreneble, lua fina parton me nur imaginis... :-) Me ya esas fola, ma ne tante fola... Do, ne esas certa, ke me revelis ad il mea identeso. ^ ^ Ka Testo di Jehovah? Nula problemo! Li dracon con li nin capes (Lituanian fabul traductet ex li german) Thomas Interlingue Unquande esset un paisan, qui havet tri filios. Quande ili esset plu old, ili dit a lor patre. "Ples dar nos li partes de nor heredie. Noi vole migrar tra li munde." Chascun filio hat elevat du levrieros. Tande ili prendet li partes de lor heredie e comensat migrar tra li munde. Du eat un altri via e un eat in li cité. Il arivat in li cité del rey e videt que omnes esset vestit in nigri. Il eat a un tavernero e questionat: "Quo significa to, que omnes in li cité es vestit in nigri?" Li tavernero respondet: "Ho-posmidí ye tri clocca li rey va dar su filia al dracon con li nin capes quel va devorar la". Strax pos que il hat escutat ti nova, il hastat al mare. Ye li consentit hor on aportat li princessa. Il aproximat se al princessa e dit: "Si tu va maritar me, yo va salvar te del dracon." Ella promesset que ella va devenir su marita, il mey solmen protecter la del dracon. Durant que ili talmen conversat li mare comensat mover se e li dracon con li nin capes reptet ex li aqua. Li filio saltat vers li dracon. Il decupat li capes del bestie e pos il decupat li lingues ex omni nin capes e mettet les in su corbe. Quande on hat aportat li princessa, on hat poslassat la sol con li coche. Li cochero hat cavalcat a hem con li cavalles. Pos quelc hores un servitero del rey retornat con li cavalles por prender con se li coche. Quande il hat cavalcat al mare il trovat li princessa vivent. Il mettet li capes del dracon in li coche, lassat li princessa intrar e comensat li retro-via al cité. Il arivat a un ponte, quel ductet trans un fluvie. Subitmen li servitero haltat e dit: "Si tu di que yo ha salvat te, to va esser un avantage por me e por te. Ma si tu ne va far to, tande yo va jettar te de supra del ponte e yo va lassar te dronar." Pro que ella ne volet morir, ella devet jurar, que il hat salvat la. Il aportat li nin capes del dracon a hem. Tande li rey strax lassat preparar li nuptie e invitat gastes. Al nuptie anc venit li fratre, qui hat mortat li dracon. Advere li capes del dracon esset ta, ma il questionat: "Pro quo have li capes null lingues?" Li servitero respondet: "Null dracon have un lingue." Tande li fratre prendet li lingues ex li corbe e mettet les in li boccas. Li senioretta dit: "Ti-ci mann ha salvat me del dracon e ti-ta mann volet dronar me. Yo devet jurar a il, que il esset li salvator." Nu omni reyes e seniores decidet condamnar li servitor al morte. Ili dit: "Il mey esser ligat al caude de un cavall por traer le til il va esser mort." E li senioretta esset maritat con li ver salvator. Pos li maritage ili vivet un cert témpor, tande il exeat al mare. Il fat un foy e stat ta. Tande venit un fémina. Ella esset totmen humid e dit: "Car senior, lass me venir a tui bell foy por calentar me". Il dit: "Tu posse far to." "Ma yo time me de tui levrieros. Lass me tuchar les unvez con mi flagelle." "Bon, ples far to." Li aqua-fémina tuchat li unesim can e pos li duesim can e finalmen ella tuchat li mann. Omnes transformat se in petres. Nam li aqua-fémina esset li marita del dracon. Ella volet venjar li morte del dracon, quel esset su marito. Durant su migration anc li duesim fratre arivat con su levrieros in ti cité. Li tri fratres aspectet unaltru tre similmen. Li princessa videt le migrante tra li cité e ella dit: "Esque tu ha ja retornat?" Il pensat: "Quo significa to?" E il comprendet que su fratre devet esser ci. Tande il dit: "Yo ha ja retornat." "Nu u tu esset tant longmen?" "Ci e ta e pro to yo ha retardat me." Pos to anc ti fratre eat al mare. E denov venit li fémina, qui esset un sorciera. Ella tuchat con su flagelle li canes e li fratre e ili devenit petres. E anc li triesim fratre venit in li cité. Li princessa videt le e dit: "U tu esset tant longmen?" Il pensat por se: "Quo ha evenit?" E il respondet: "Yo es por li unesim vez in ti-ci cité, tande certmen mi fratre es ci. Ma quande e u il ha desaparit?" Li princessa replicat: "Il eat al mare e ne ha revenit." Li triesim fratre dit: "Anc yo va ear a ta e yo va vider quo ha evenit." Il eat al mare e trovat un loc de foy. Ta il videt li petres. Li unes esset simil al homes e li altris esset simil a levrieros. Anc il accendet un foy. Tande venit li aqua-sorciera e dit: "Lass me ci calentar me!" "Yo va calenter te bon." Il advocat su ambi canes. Li canes captet li fémina e lacerat la. Quande ili dislacerat la du yun damas saltat ex li córpor del sorciera. Un senioretta prendet li flagelle ex salice e tuchat li petres. Strax li ambi fratres e su canes stat avan ili. Li du fratres dit: "Noi ha vermen dormit tre profundmen." "Yes, vu ha dormit profundmen, nam vu esset transformat in petres." Pos to li du fratres maritat li ambi seniorettas. Li unesim fratre retornat al reyal castelle a su marita. E omnis vivet tre bon e felicimen. Hodie en la plajo. (Prologo por la libro "Tua feliceso esas grava afero".). da '''Aleshandro Shaviero Kasanovo Domingo' ''linguo: Ido Hola ad omni. Ica libro, "Tua feliceso esas grava afero.", libro gratuita ed interaktiva kun la lekteri, facile povas konfuzesar kun la literaturo pri "su-helpo e vinkado". Ma ne: ol ne esas libro pri su-helpo e vinkado; ol esas libro pri etiko, pri filozofio. Ma la afero esas la sama, ka ne?: la voyo realista aden la feliceso. Ja la afero esas la sama, ma la filozofio konsideras serioze la aspekti konfliktiva de la naturo homa(la) ed agnoskas sempre la tradiciono, mem por kritikar la tradiciono. On povas e darfas nomigar ico "extrema dextro filozofiala", o, se on deziras evitor konfundado kun la fashismo, simple on povas uzar la nomo "revoluciono arketipala". Yen: la feliceso implikas revoluciono qua sempre estimas la tradiciono kun olua arketipi, e revoluciono qua sempre agnoskas la aspekti konfliktiva de la naturo homala. Hike me intencos ne esar tro abstrakta ed obskura. Un grafika exemplo esos klariganta. Esar hodie en la plajo donas klasika simbolo pri la feliceso. La literaturo, la pikturo, la cinemo, la muziko e tale cetere traktas ne-exhausteble la imajo: la plajo qua expektas felica promenanti e natanti sub la Deo Sulo. La Historio de la Arto indikas la ne-exhaustebla varieso da aproximuri aden la temo. Singla piktisto havas sua propra plaji che la linji. Ma, ka kaprice? Ne. Existas reguli artala pri la afero. Tala reguli ne esas kapricala, nek existas artala diktatoreso qua pozas tala reguli. La bona piktisti obedias kreative ica reguli. Ni vidos du versioni da un pikturo od afisho kun ica temo: hodie en la plajo. La du versioni esas quaze identa. Ma existas un nuanco ek koloro: la bluo. Klasika regulo che la piktado indikas ke la bluo esas koloro konfliktiva che la fono de la pikturi o prezentaji grafika. La bluo atraktas intense la atenco e, specale en la grafika fono, la bluo meza debiligas la altra kolori. La bluo esas sempre koloro invadiva, e kelka nuanci ek bluo esas mem plu invadiva. La nuanci ek bluo tre brilanta, tre obskura o tre mixita kun altra kolori ne esas tam invadiva, ma on devas sempre konsiderar la kolori kontigua, la proporciono relativa de singla koloro, la formi o strukturi kolorigata e la intenco dezirata en la desegno kande on uzas ica farbo, la bluo. Ni komparez du versioni, (a) e (b), quin mi piktis pri ica artala temo, esar hodie en la plajo. La versiono (a) uzas, intence, meza nuanco ek bluo qua konfundigas la maro kun la cielo, e qua, pezoze, invadas la perceptado de la pikturo (tipa efekto de la bluo meza poke grizala) ne permisante vidar klare la palmieri. La efekto generala esas pezoza, trista e desequilibrata. La bluo esas koloro normala en peizajo de plajo. Ma, se on ne uzas prudente la nuanci bluala (e la proporcioni de bluo en la pikturo, la formi grafika kun bluo o kun altra kolori, e tale cetere) la rezulto esas faliuro. Onu ne bezonas esar katedristo de estetiko por komprenar ico; la piktisti, arkitekti e taliori, o la karnavalisti, cirkisti, teatristi e cinemisti, sempre konocis la naturo konfliktiva de la bluo en la desegnado, e la solvuri por evitar la trouzo de ica invadiva koloro. Hike, la maxim simpla e naturala solvuro esis uzar bluo cielea, yen mi-transparenta o quaze transparenta. Do, mi uzas bluo cielea en la versiono kromatike (kolore) korektigita de mea pikturo: la versiono (b). Nun la equilibro de la fono blua e la figuri en la plajo riaparas; la bluo mi-transparenta ek la cielo kontrastas nun klare kun la blui turkezea ek la maro; e nun la diversa blui che la peizajo, quankam vasta, esas diskreta vice tro invadanta. Me ne dubitas ke la meza lektero agnoskos la versiono (b) kom plu equilibrata ed agreabla kam la versiono (a). Me preparis ica pikturo kun guacho, aquarelo, akriliko* e tale cetere. Ica pikturo havas stilo de afisho, kun poka kolori e sempre plata. Do, por la du versioni komputorala ed internetala quin me jus komentis, me uzis formato klasika komputorala por afishi: nur dek e sis kolori en la formato. Singla versiono komputorala de ica pikturo, konkrete, nur havas ok kolori, e sempre kolori plata; kun la blanko kom koloro de fono, non kolori. Se me uzus ica pikturo kom frontispico od ilustrajo de mea libro, me uzus senhezite la versiono (b). La konflikto, do, existas mem che enti* tale naturala quale la koloro blua. E la moyeni por dominacar la konflikto anke existas; moyeni klasika ed aktualigata. Ica moyeni esas arketipi, arketipi por piktar peizajo hodie en la plajo od arketipi por obtenar la feliceso. Yen mea punto de departuro. Amike, Aleshandro Shaviero Kasanovo Domingo, posto elektronikala trigrupo@yahoo.es (trigrupo arobo yahoo punto es). U lus? ''' ''Autor: '''Partaka'' Ling: Populido Me deve agnoske, ke me tre susie, kuan un den nosi membre's desapare dum long tempe den omni foro's. Posei, me tre joye, kuan lus retroven e riapare. Lorei, me kestion mei kari spoza: "Ma, pro ko lus desapare e riapare tempopei? Ko evente? U lus?" E mei spoza responde a me: "Lus es en hospital". "Kad en hospital? Ka lus subise acidents?", me kestion. E mei spoza adjunte: "Ho, no! Me refere a mental repozey, a psikiatriey, u lus es enternat tempopei." E me dur kestion: "Ma, eska lus no pove uze sui komputators la?" E mei spoza responde: "No omni homs abe l' privileje uze sui komputators, dum ke lus es enternat en mental repozey. Chau, karo! Me riviziteray tu tam baldei kam me poveray. Eseu benigni e preneu tui medikaments!" 'Somero' da '''Tiberio Madonna' ''Linguo: Ido La humideso kushas su pezoza en l’aero dil somero. La nubi fumatra sen plusa energio su apogas sur la somiti dil monti por repozar. La pinti lunala titilas la cielo puntizita per flameti e mikra lampiri kun vivaca lumeri flug cirkum ni. Es nia tasko savar kaptar li.